gp4_offline_championshipfandomcom-20200216-history
Evan Byrne
Evan Byrne is an Irish GP4 OC driver currently driving for the Haas F1 Team in the 2016 season of the first tier. Billed as a future champion in his F1 career, Byrne earned a reputation in F1 as a serial team-hopper. The Irishman currently holds the record for number of different teams competed with in the sport where he competed for no fewer than 7 constructors in 8 seasons. He only competed with the same team for more than 1 season, that team being McLaren in 2011 and 2012, although he failed to finish the season in 2012 before returning in 2015 with Sauber. Despite a stagnant start to his career in the top tier with Red Bull Racing in 2006 and Honda in 2007, where he initially scored a handful of points across the two seasons, he rose to prominence in 2008 driving for the auspicious Toyota outfit where he finished a career high 8th overall and scored several podiums. An ill-fated move to Williams in 2009 proved, in contrast, a disaster. Byrne was in a car that was down on pace and nowhere near as competitive as his talents necessitated. A swift switch to Renault for 2010 was planned and confirmed before the season begun. It was at the French Marque, that Byrne shot to star studded levels of success. Finally in a car consistent with his ability, Byrne won his first Grand Prix in Turkey at the final corner with a last ditch manoeuvre on Florian Völker. He marked himself out as a consistent points finisher as well, while not challenging for podiums, he did have the pace over his teammate, the experienced and equally as talented Jay McKenzie. His fine performances led to speculation that Ferrari were due to sign him for 2011 to replace the outgoing Will Neller. In the end, fate was to deal a different hand. 2010 was precisely the season Byrne needed and produced the perfect career move that he had become accustomed to every season. McLaren, seeking to fill the void left by Joseph Willows' move to Ferrari, earmarked the wily Irishman as the perfect replacement for the double world champion. Byrne made sure on his chance, winning on his debut in Australia and again 2 races later in China. In the end, Byrne would win 6 races in his first season with the team on his way to Third overall behind the dominant Red Bulls. Those 6 wins remain a record amongst drivers, as the most wins in a season without taking the drivers title. Despite the large amount of wins, 2011 proved a massively missed opportunity for both McLaren and Byrne. Inconsistency and a tendency to either win or crash out, cost them both dearly. That being said, Byrne did finish comfortably ahead of his teammate, 2009 World Champion Miklós Gál. In a rare break from normality, Byrne remained at McLaren into 2012 and found himself with a new teammate in Danish hotshot Viggo Holst who had moved from Sauber. Despite a relatively strong start to his season, with wins in China and Spain, retirements blighted his charge, with Holst proving a more than worthy adversary with his consistent and reliable points scoring. Personal problems and behind the scenes tensions attributed to a him missing the British Grand Prix, replaced by Will Neller who was looking to make a comeback. Byrne returned for the German Grand Prix but retired from the race and subsequently decided to retire from F1 completely and with immediate effect. Despite only competing in 9 races that season, Byrne finished a respectable 10th overall, with his teammate Viggo Holst eventually winning his one and only World Championship, leading many to question what might have been had Byrne saw the season out. Byrne returned to the sport after an absence of 3 seasons in 2015 with Sauber. The car was not the fastest car on the grid, yet Byrne saw it to a strong fifth place in Spain. GP4OC Results *Season in progress. GP4 DTM OC Results Category:Drivers